plantsvszombiesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantas vs. Zombis 2/Galería
This is the gallery for Plants vs. Zombies 2. Imagenes de promoción Android SS EN 01.jpg PVZ2 13 CB670 2048x1536 06 EN.png Android SS EN 02.jpg Android SS EN 03.jpg Android SS EN 04.jpg PVZ2 13 CB670 2048x1536 01 EN.png Android SS EN 05.jpg Android SS EN 06.jpg Android SS EN 07.jpg PVZ2 13 CB670 2048x1536 05 EN.png PVZ2 13 CB670 2048x1536 08 EN.png Android SS EN 08.jpg Android SS EN 09.jpg Android SS EN 10.jpg Android SS EN 11.jpg Android SS EN 12.jpg Android SS EN 13.jpg PVZ2 13 CB670 2048x1536 07 EN.png 007.PNG Android SS EN 14.jpg Android SS EN 15.jpg Android SS EN 16.jpg FFPROMO.PNG PFPROMO.PNG 046.PNG Plants-vs.-Zombies-2 Shield Zombie Old.png Unnamed231.jpg 030.PNG 0296487562.PNG BeachPromo1.PNG BeachPromo2.PNG Thanksgiving.jpg NAW14ZfSLGE.jpg Screen640x640 (1).jpeg Screen640x640 (2).jpeg Screen640x640.jpeg MOARFEASTIVUZ.PNG Frostbitepart1caves.jpeg Valebrainzdatsalottacherryjalapenos.jpeg FrostbitePart2promotion.jpeg LuckOTheZombiePromtion.jpeg Sturff.png Weird PvZ2 Lost City info pic.jpeg 7qsSOe1NYdQzxzWSDlclTUZ3fXpfaGO4jVkYZ8Ug-RCYfT5NfBEi7kYXMF8oEeYwKA=h900.jpg Mo5WAQ509t1Ql3QrVjf8F-uzbg ST823L4Xr2uS1NPdv-CMHLE96R9Je1MBylTSL yA=h900.jpg Lawn of Doom2015.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.18.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.20.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.21.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.22.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.24.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.24.40 AM.png Gameplay Fume shroom pvz2.jpg 14 Pvz2 Party.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot3.jpg PVZIAT screenshot2.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot1.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot4.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot7.jpg PVZIAT screenshot6.jpg PVZIAT screenshot5.jpg PVZIAT screenshot16.png PVZIAT screenshot14.png PVZIAT screenshot11.png PVZIAT screenshot9.png PVZIAT screenshot12.png PVZIAT screenshot17.jpg StrategyAplant2A.jpg StrategyAplantW.jpg Lalalalal.jpg 053.PNG Lolnopppppp.jpg SplitPeaSucks.jpg PS6Char.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 22.55.04.png Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 22.55.46.png Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 22.56.04.png Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 22.56.20.png Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 22.56.33.png Otros SpectatingTime!.jpg|Nuevos zombis! Notification icon.png|Icono de notificación Android. Pvz22.jpg|Menú de la versión antes de la v3.5.1 IMG 0835-1-.PNG|Menú despues de la versión v3.5.1. IMG 0073.PNG IMG 0077.PNG FORTEHANRDEED.png The Best Ad in Bejeweled HD.PNG Really,Real.png New Update.jpeg Wtf.jpg PvsZ2 Gargantuar advertistment.png Bejeweled Blitz PvZ2Ad.PNG HD-Frontend 2014-04-26 17-48-34-168.jpg Weirdseeds.png|Beta de los semilleros Old PVZ2-1.png|. Pvp2 ea games.jpeg|Logo de EA Popcap pvp2 start.jpeg|Logo de PopCap SexyYeti.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-17-21-33-33-1.png PVZ2Lag.PNG Screenshot 2014-09-19-20-32-05.png 2014-10-10-13-47-59.png WorldSelectDay.png WorldSelectNight.png 232.PNG 236.PNG Hand of death.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-18-15-10-28.png|Un bug PvZArtStartupAd.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-09-16-12-05-1.png ATLASES_ALWAYSLOADED_1536_00_PTX.png ATLASES_LEVELCOMMON_1536_00_PTX.png ATLASES WORLDMAPSPINE 1536 00 PTX.png ATLASES CREDITS 1536 00 PTX.png Plants vs Zombies 2 Time Travel.gif Ad_for_fixing_glitch.jpeg IMG_0290.png Screenshot_2016-07-18-23-18-49.png nocostumes.png thiswillbuymeathingortwo.png buygems.png|Paq. de gemas somesprouts.png coinprompt.png adreward.png gemmap.png sproutstore.png Settings2.png Pre-1.7 These are listed separately due to their deprecated nature. Ancient Egypt Map.png PVZIAT screenshot15.png Screenshot 2013-10-08-19-53-48.png Do.jpg Loooo.jpg Noooo .jpg OldFarFutureWorldMap.jpg Trailers Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time - Coming this July 2013!|First trailer Official Trailer for Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time!|Second trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 1|A transmission trailer, showing Ancient Egypt Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 2|Another transmission, showing Pirate Seas Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 3|Yet another transmission, showing Wild West Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 4|The fourth transmission, returning to Ancient Egypt Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 5|The fifth transmission, returning to Wild West Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - New Plants|Behind the Brainz 3, New Plants Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - New Zombies|Behind the Brainz 4, New Zombies Plants vs. Zombies Google Store trailer|Google Store trailer Big Wave Beach Part 1 trailer|Big Wave Beach Part 1 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Big Wave Beach Part 2 Coming Soon Trailer|Big Wave Beach Part 2 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Food Fight|Food Fight 2014 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lawn Of Doom Trailer|Lawn Of Doom 2014 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 1|Frostbite Caves Part 1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Vasebreaker Coming Soon|Vasebreaker Coming Soon Plant vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 2 Coming Soon-0|Frostbite Caves Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Garden Warfare Celebrate Feastivus, 2014|Feastivus 2014 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Valenbrainz|Valenbrainz 2015 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Luck Of The Zombie|Luck O'The Zombie Plants vs. Zombies 2 6th Birthdayz Plants vs. Zombies 2 Springening Plants vs. Zombie 2 Lost City Part 1 Coming Soon Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lost City Part 2 Coming Soon Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Summer Nights Out Now Trailer!|Summer Nights Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side A| Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lawn Of Doom Trailer|Lawn of Doom 2015 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Part 1 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Food Fight Trailer|Food Fight 2015 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Part 2 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Feastivus Trailer|Feastivus 2015 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern Day Part 1 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Valenbrainz Event Official Trailer|Valenbrainz 2016 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern Day Part 2 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Luck o' the Zombie Trailer|Luck O'The Zombie 2016 Valenbrainz 2017 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2|Valenbrainz 2017 Dev Diaries Plants vs. Zombies 2 Dark Ages E3 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Dev Beach Party for Big Wave Beach Pt1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Big Wave Beach Part 2 Dev Diary Plant vs. Zombies Frostbite Cave Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 2 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Travel Log Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies Lost City Part 1 Plants vs. Zombies Lost City Part 2 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies Neon Mixtape Tour, Side A Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Part 2 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern Day Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern World Part 2 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Epic Quest Dev Diary